<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Still.. by WeGoTtEmBoIs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012166">Frozen Still..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeGoTtEmBoIs/pseuds/WeGoTtEmBoIs'>WeGoTtEmBoIs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God of War (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baldur doesn't get surprise parenting, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Freya is trying here, IM SORRY OKAY, Mimir is basically that one uncle, Odin also is trying just- not for Baldur, Odin isn't good in the beginning, Other, Parent Kratos (God of War), Protective Kratos (God of War), Timeline What Timeline, like at all, strays from the original quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeGoTtEmBoIs/pseuds/WeGoTtEmBoIs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mimir is separated from his body and has began his adventure with Kratos and Atreus, he starts getting brief flashes of past torture sessions with Odin. And when a stranger had been lurking in the shadows. A stranger that Mimir actually remembers, but hasn't seen since their birth. A stranger that happens to be the unknown spawn of a certain unfeeling Aesir god... It appears their quest is going off course for a while!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atreus &amp; Kratos (God of War), Atreus &amp; Mimir (God of War), Baldur &amp; Freya (God of War), Baldur &amp; Original Character, Brok &amp; Sindri (God of War), Faye/Kratos (God of War) (breif), Freya/Odin (God of War), Kratos &amp; Mimir (God of War), Magni &amp; Modi (God of War)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Still..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLOO!! This story does include the "main character" being by OC, Auchnör! He's been in my papers for a while, but today I'm finally sharing him with you all! No he's not gonna be one of those overpowered OC's, I specifically designed him to grow over these chapters and learn as he goes. Not just start out able to harness the powers of god. I hope you enjoy this story, it's definitely one of my more time consuming stories to write so I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having flashbacks to traumatising moments wasn't pleasant in the slightest. Having these such flashbacks and not having your own body and the ability to walk away for some time to yourself was even worse. Mimir definitely understands the following, even when he had his body, the roots entrapping his limbs indefinitely didn't allow him any moving room either. Even if he had been able to move from his millennia-long prison, he could never truly escape Odin's watchful eye.</p><p>  The disembodied head swore he felt a shiver go down his non attached spine at just the thought of the old tyrant, more specifically the jagged and disturbing tools that the king brought with him on all of his "visits". The dark smirk, strikingly electric blue eyes that seared into Mimir's very soul, and the scarcely skilled hands that had once held tools of carnage. Tools that had also marked Mimir's body with scar upon scar of horrid pain and torment. And the monsters sons-</p><p>  "Mimir?," Atreus whispered from his sleeping furs, "are you okay? You've been zoned out ever since father left to get some more fire wood." Ah- That's right- He's with Kratos and Atreus, not Odin and his hell-bound "children". The older man focused on the young boys features, his slightly scared face and tattoos. This just caused even more commotion inside the man's head. Why did he already have scars at his relitively young age? Why did the adventure look like it's already taking toll on his adolescence despite them supposedly only been on the move for about roughly a week now. So many questions involving this young steed, and not near enough time. </p><p>  "Oh- I apologise lad, this old man's just, thinking. Nothing to worry about really." The head tried his hardest to sound genuine when addressing the boy, given the years of deception under the previous's belt it wasn't as hard of a feat as it should have been. Atreus seemed to believe his slight lie, proceeding to shift and move his furs until they were laying right next to the stump currently holding their new companion. </p><p>  "Mimir," Atreus whispered again, "who were those men talking to you when we first met? I've asked father multiple times, but he doesn't tell me anything about them whenever I do. He just sends me on another job to do.." His dejected tone greatly dipicted how disappointed the younger was with not knowing these "strangers" that Mimir knew all to well by now. Still, to just tell Atreus about the idiotic trio when Kratos clearly had been trying so hard to avoid the topic all together just didn't seem right to Mimir. After all, Mimir did owe the man his very life. Even if it required his resurrection, Mimir would probably be induring his third round of torture right now if Kratos hadn't chopped off his head like the old man asked. </p><p>  "Aye, I think it's best to obey your fathers wishes on this one lad. Those men..they weren't 'good' people, and I don't want to endanger you by spilling something I shouldnt've." Severe disappointment and even slight annoyance filled the boy's face at the answer, obviously getting over not being told the details of the adventure. Mimir started to feel worse as time went on and the lad didn't say anything else. Finally, when Mimir had been about to apologise for his not wanted response and possiblly even crack a joke to lighten the mood, the boy chuckled. </p><p>The light noises caught Mimir offguard, who had once again zoned off into his past experiences of the Aesir family. Not involving Odin, but instead including a mysterious figure who had been plaguing his fuzzy thoughts for multiple nights now. Even before his initial introduction to the familial duo on their quest of mourning. Mimir knows that if he ever properlly mentioned this perplexing character, Kratos wouldn't be exactly jolly at the revelation, let alone if they're involved with those whom the man despises so much. </p><p>  Mimir understands Kratos to a very mild degree, he's sure as Helheim that the other isn't entirely midgardian or even human. However, the current limit of his knowledge puts the fellow at a very logical impass as to exactly what god of this world he's related to, or if it's even a god of this world at all! Many many questions and still not enough time to decipher them all without raising more suspicion towards his end of the table. One thing is for certain though, the other man is clearly stronger than he makes out, despite having biceps the size of Mimir's head in his own opinion. </p><p>  Suddenly, the rustling of distant leaves successfully draws both of the males attention away from the earlier conversation. Gasps of severe exhaustion followed the slight shuffle, alarming the two. After all, Kratos doesn't get tired easily, especially from a quick firewood grab in a very populated forest area. Momentarily the two stopped entirely, their minds seeming to work in unison momentarily. 'Who or what was out here at this time of nightfall?' and a more pressing question 'Where was Kratos?'. It had already been two hours since the burly goliath left for an evidently easy chore which he had done multiple times before and never had an issue with. </p><p>  Tension slowly built as the environment stilled, as if Midgard itself was tense aswell. Just as the shuffling approached their makeshift camp, even more prominent soft swearing followed with. Finally, a very familiar germaphobic Huldra brother emerged from their dank and thick surroundings. All tension that had once filled the small space dissipated at his entrance, instead filling with a sense of familiarity towards the dwarf. </p><p>  "Sindri!" Atreus's shrill and slgihtly pubescent voice broke the serentity following their brief storm. Sindri jumped at his addressment, which was understandable since not everyone was yet completely used to Atreus's purity. Which he still somehow maintained despite their current situation in life. Mimir adored these aspects of his temporary camping buddy, that somehow even after numerous life threatening situtations he has still conserved that childish sense of happiness and wonder. Even if it's just because an acquaintance of the party showed up. </p><p>  "Ah! Yes..hello," the dwarf awkwardly gave a small wave to the young boy in greeting, "Atreus I hope you've been..well?" His questioning tone came hand-in-hand with the introverted nature. It was just part of Sindri to be slightly out of place during a spontaneous conversation or addressment, atleast Mimir assumes based on information spilled about the blacksmith during Atreus's various rants about who and what all they've met so far on their journey. Oblivious to the dwarfs clear discomfort, Atreus rushed forward and quickly wrapped his still developing arms around the other. A slight grunt and sigh from Sindri at the unexpected contact seemingly reached Atreus's ears, responding in his quick retreat after the hug aswell. </p><p>  "Sorry," his slight blush of embarassment displayed that knowledge of his companions discomfort for physical touch had truly slipped his mind in the heat of the moment, "Sindri I'm really sorry. Sometimes I forget you don't like that stuff.." Revelation lit up on Sindri's face at the apology and acknowledgement coming from the other, even slight embarassment of his own at the blatant announcement of his obvious contact issues. </p><p>  "Atreus, believe me, it's fine. You're not the only one in my life who's forgot and touched me. I...really appreciate that you apologized though. Nobody's really done that before after they realize what they did. It's actually really mature y'know? Definitely a lot more mature then how my brother would've 'apologized'." Sindri's mention of the shorter blue tinted dwarf heavily lightened Atreus's mood once again. Brok had been the first Huldra brother the young archer ever met, and also the indirect reason Kratos and Atreus were even relitively close to the blacksmithing brothers. Even if the man was crude and short tempered, Atreus still liked him. </p><p>  Since their first interaction Sindri had been purposefully venturing out towards Brok's shop more and more often. Brok had begun to fo the same, though neither will likely ever be around the other and evoke a conversation. One time during their journey, Sindri had finally explored far enough to his brothers shop that he was actually able to visibly see the other dwarf and accidently noticed something that Brok himself had probably been trying to keep secret from even his own truth. Brok wasn't heartless, and to Sindri it appeared clear as day. </p><p>  Brok was never the most open with those he hung around, even Sindri, but the second Huldra brother still understood that Brok cared for him. Not through words, but through gestures and facial expressions. </p><p>  On the day of Sindri's exploration, he had ended up accidentally wintessing an interaction between Brok and Atreus. It would seem normal and in-character to anyone else, but Sindri wasn't 'anyone else'. He was the only one who could see Brok's flash of appreciation quickly filter across the aged face he had known since birth. And this admiration fell apon the only sense of actual childhood Brok has seen in years, Atreus. The boys rambling and nonsense conversational subjects seemed to ease Brok, and even send a ping of protectiveness towards the dwarf. It was at that moment that Sindri truly knew that this duo was special. Brok never cared much for children, or just people in general, and people didn't much approve of Brok either, many were thrown off by his vulgar language and open vocal nature. </p><p>  Everyone who ever approached Brok, outside of familial relations, only came to him for strictly armoring business or to make obscene and rude comments at the smith for fun. Atreus never seemed to take notice of Brok's obvious difference in height and skin color, he only really spoke of Brok's funny short temper or how him and Kratos seemed to have a staring competition at their first meeting. Brok quickly noticed the lack of obscenity and attitude coming from Atreus, and honestly he was stunned. Many people come through with kids, but all of the kids whom Brok had met that were around Atreus's age were always mean and bratty, already full of hormones and unstable emotions. Although the boy in question was clearly hitting that stage in life, he never became rude towards the blacksmith or acted even remotely similar to the others. </p><p>  Sindri slowly droned back into his current place in time, fully taking in his surroundings again. Truly, Sindri could see in the archer what Brok sees. A genuinely good hearted kid, whom of which has earned Brok's respect. And that into its own is quite the extraordinary accomplishment.</p><p>  Then, as if a tidal wave had crashed down on Sindri, the sole reason he was here came flooding back into his mind. It invovled the Aesir gods.</p><p>  And they were NOT happy...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>